Dark Belongings
by Cal
Summary: A stranger sent by the Powers That Be comes to Sunnydale, to aid Buffy in the fight against a great evil.
1. A stranger's expedition

Author's Notes: I have a few other projects I'm currently working on, but inspiration came ****

Author's Notes: I have a few other projects I'm currently working on, but inspiration came. I'm not quite sure when it's set, because I'm not quite sure what it's going to be about yet. But I'll keep ya posted. ;-)

Dedicated to Pippa, because she, unlike most, is always there.

And also to Lynne, 'cause she's just such a sweetheart.

It was night, and a cloak of darkness had covered the town of Sunnydale. The streets were empty, even those who didn't know of the town's hidden horrors felt the instinct to stay inside after the sun set. 

Call it intuition.

A figure walked in an even pace along the streets, not particularly afraid for it's own safety. Then again, not exactly suicidal either. Pretty much indifferent. 

It made it's way towards it's destination slowly, not having any sort of a need to be swift. For she would be there for many hours following. The figure smiled. There was no hurry.

No hurry at all.

* * *

"Hope you don't feel left out, _Francis,"_ Buffy Summers said, reading the vampire in front of her's name tag. "But I'm not in a quipping mood." 

She then plunged the stake into it's unbeating heart, effectively adding to the considerably large pile of dust scattered over the cemetery. Buffy really _wasn't _in the quipping mood. Patrol had been of the dull variety lately, and all Buffy wanted to do at this point was finish up and get home.

__

She decided to make another scope of the cemetery, checking for any more new-born vamps. That sort of opponent best suited her current mood anyway – they were usually too half-crazed with hunger to get any of her jokes.

Buffy groaned. Despite her anxiousness to get home, she was restless. She needed more of a challenge, something to push her further. _I may as well try the usual method._

"Will something please _happen_!"

She waited. Nothing.

"Damn. That usually works."

_Then..._

"I'm not one for big entrances."

Buffy whirled around, taking in the owner of the voice. It was what appeared to be a kid around Dawn's age, wearing a black trenchcoat. Much like Spike's.

"Who are you? It's not safe out here." 

The kid grinned.

"You got that right."

He was standing about five metres away from her; obviously wanting to keep his distance. Buffy decided there was no immediate cause for concern. 

"Ok, I'm guessing you know about this town's...unusual night population. I'm not getting any sort of a demony vibe from you, so you're probably human. Which leaves the question – what are you doing out at night alone in the cemetery? And you still haven't told me who you are."

The kid walked a little closer to her. The trenchcoat flowed with his movements. He glanced down.

"You know, I really love this coat. I wanted the full length, but they only had quarter." He still had that slightly annoying grin on his face. "You really ought to think about getting one. It'd suit you."

He looked at her to see her reaction, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, the kid felt a strong hand clamp over his neck.

"And you really ought to be thinking about answering my questions, and then getting home. Now, one more time. Who. Are. You."

"Nice move. Didn't see _that _coming! Jeez, and they didn't think you'd hurt a kid. As for my name. Well, I wanted Angelus but that's taken. Damn, too bad. In that case, call me Silence."

"Silence. Original. Now for the next question – what are you doing here?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

Buffy shoved Silence away from her. She didn't want to go about hurting a kid, but she couldn't just let him wander around a dark cemetery filled with the undead.

"Well, I was kinda sent." Buffy rolled her eyes. He grinned again. "Cliched, I know. But doesn't make it any less believable though, right?"

Buffy considered this. He had a point. 

"Guess not. What were you sent for? To kill me? Cause I gotta say – it isn't working too well." 

Silence seemed amused. "They told me you were perky. Nope, I wasn't sent to kill you."

Buffy waited. 

"_Well?_"

"You got any aspirin? Because that neck crunch thing back there really-" Silence was cut off when Buffy took another step towards him, eyes flashing. "_Alright!_ I was sent to help ya against this new evil thing comin' up. Happy?"

"What evil?" Buffy interrogated him.

Silence glanced around the scene. "Is this really the best place?"

Buffy realised he had a point. _Damn, this guy gives Dawn a run for her money in the annoying category. _She thought for a moment.

"Alright. There's this place...where my friends and I kind of hang out. The Magic shop, you know it?"

Silence nodded.

"Come by it tomorrow. You can give me the sitch there. Ok?"

Silence grinned. "It's a date. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, then. Ta ta."

He turned and began to head off in the direction he'd came. Buffy called out to him.

"Hey!" 

He turned.

"You really think you're gonna be able to help me fight? You're just a kid."

Silence looked at her, his face serious.

"Lady, I am anything but."

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. A stranger's explanation

Author's Notes: Well I think I have a rough idea where this story's going ****

Author's Notes: Well I think I have a rough idea where this story's going. Which, I've found in writing, is generally a good thing. 

I've decided this is set in general 5th season, but that's only really the year and stages of the gang. It doesn't really involve any of the 5th season story arc. (e.g. Dawn exists, but Glory doesn't.) Riley isn't around. Neither is Tara. Or Anya. I just haven't seen enough of them to be able to write them half decently, so believe me you aren't missing out on much. Plus, who wants Riley in a story anyway? :-)

Dedicated to all the usual people, who(m) I can't really be bothered listing. (Sorry guys!)

"And you're sure he can be trusted?" 

Buffy nodded. She had spent the last hour explaining everything she knew about Silence to the gang. Naturally, everyone had been slightly wary. After all, Buffy herself had been when she first encountered him. Nobody seemed to be able to get past the fact that he appeared to be nothing but a teenage kid. Nobody, but Buffy. She had a little experience in the field of teenagers having extreme power.

"I mean, I can't exactly guarantee it. But I get the gut instinct he's above level. I think we should give this guy a chance."

"Very well then. I have infinite faith in your...gut." Buffy smiled at her Watcher. _Well, ex-watcher. _She glanced at her watch.

"I told him to come by today, but we didn't really set a time. Guess we'll just have to wait." She said sarcastically. There was a brief silence. Everyone looked like they were expecting something. Xander noticed Buffy's discomfort.

"Freaked 'cause he didn't show up right after you said that?" he asked her, grinning.

"I guess I just got used to everything happening with perfect timing." admitted Buffy. 

"We have been a little lucky with all that." Willow piped up. "I guess in real life people don't always show up exactly when it's significant."

The sound of somebody clearing their throat came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Silence standing there, looking sheepish.

"Care to re-think that last part?" 

"Why is it everybody seems to be able to sneak up on me recently?" Buffy demanded. "I mean, hello! Super-slayer-sense here!"

"A true enigma." Silence said dryly. "So, you're the Scoobies, huh? Always wanted to meet you guys."

"That's us. Famous world-wide for our unique resemblance to a fictional cartoon dog's lackeys." Xander said flatly.

Silence gestured to the door. Nobody spoke. "Can I come in?" he eventually asked.

"The door's open." Giles said carefully.

Silence grinned and walked in. "Nice to see you're cautious. Although, I don't think this would fall under that rule. It bein' a public place, and all." Buffy grew impatient.

"Enough banter. You told me you'd explain why you're here, so spill already."

Silence grew serious. "Alright. Are we all sitting comfortably? It's a long story.

I'm what you might call a worker ant for the PTB. There's loads of us – countless millions. They send us guys to earth to lend a hand when there's some big ugly goin' down.

When we're not on a mission, we have no form – we are nothing, and we are everything. Sounds kinda like a haiku, don't ya think?" Silence paused for a moment. He looked to Buffy, obviously asking for her approval to go on. She nodded.

"When we're sent down to earth, we take a random host. Now, it's not what you're thinking. You're say, 'oh, this guy has stolen some kids body, blah blah blah etc etc', am I right? 

Well that isn't technically true. A form is created for us by the PTB, but as for the age, sex, race – that's pure chance. So by that rule, it would make sense that the powers we retain will vary from host to host.

It would also alter our character traits. You take a kid's form, you're likely to joke around and irritate people. Of course, that hasn't happened to me." Silence gave his trademark grin.

"Of _course _not." Buffy agreed dryly.

"Do I sense just a bit of sarcasm?"

"...just a bit."

"Anyway," Silence continued, as if the past exchange hadn't happened. "As I told ya before, I was sent here to help you guys against some big evil heading your way. PTB seem to think you'll need all the firepower you can get."

At this point Giles interrupted. "What evil would this be?"

Silence looked at him. "You think I know?"

"You mean you _don't?_" Xander asked incredulously.

"My friend, I'm as in the dark as you about this whole thing."

"Gee, that's helpful." Buffy said flatly. She thought a moment.

"You said your powers will vary. What can you do in this form?" she asked. Silence considered.

"Well, on the magick scale of things, I'm no substitute for cutey here." 

Willow blushed.

"-On the fighting side of things, well I haven't had time to test yet. Why, you feel like throwin' down?" That grin again.

"I'm not in the mood to kick your ass right now." Buffy dismissed. "Maybe later."

Silence shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Just then the door to the Magic Box opened, and Dawn walked in.

"Hey guys, mom told me I could find you here. What's up? Any preternatural evil we should be a-fightin'?" 

Silence turned, taking in Dawn.

"Whoa, she's hot!"

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. An angel loses it's halo

Author's Notes: Hello again all you potential reviewers ****

Author's Notes: This chapter takes place simultaneously to chapter 2. It is set in the Angel story arc right after Reprise, except Angel _did_ lose his soul after sleeping with Darla.

__

Meanwhile....

Angel jumped up from the bed with a gasp. Cool beads of sweat were running down his forehead.

Suddenly he clutched his forehead tightly and cried out in agony as he felt a familiar sensation running through his body. 

__

No! It's happening!

Angel fell to the ground with a mind-shattering scream as his soul was pried from him. Darla watched on in amusement. _My boy's coming back to me._

The noise and frustration coming from Angel suddenly stopped. Darla stared as he calmly stood up, smile fixed on his face. He was holding something in his hand, but Darla couldn't quite make out what it was. He turned. 

"Darla." Angelus hadn't lost his former charm. "How nice to see you."

Darla grinned and ran to Angelus, holding him in a tight embrace. She shuddered.

"Angelus!" Her voice was full of emotion. "That soul gig was really beginning to get old, my dear." 

Angelus considered her words, his smile increasing.

"We've missed you, Angelus. Me and Dru. Now we can be a family again. We can be again what we were before. Hell, we could even go to Sunnydale for Spike." 

Angelus didn't say anything, but the smile on his face grew even wider. Darla could see the evil intent in his eyes. She figured he was still adjusting to being free again.

"Do say you'll join us? Without you, my boy, I simply feel dead inside."

Angelus grinned. "Really? Allow me to make that an all-over feeling." 

With insane speed, he jerked his hand forward towards Darla's chest. There was a sharp pain.

Darla gazed downwards to see the object Angelus had been hiding. A stake. She looked him right in the eye.

"You bastard." 

Then turned to dust.

Angelus was still smiling as he walked out the Hyperion hotel, into the night.


	4. A bond develops

Author's Notes: Can't really think of anything to say, except that if you have ignored the author's notes from the previous chapters (as I tend to do) then you won't know yet that Anya, Riley and Tara aren't featured in the story ****

Author's Notes: Can't really think of anything to say, except that if you have ignored the author's notes from the previous chapters (as I tend to do) then you won't know yet that Anya, Riley and Tara aren't featured in the story. The reason for this is that I haven't been able to work out their characters well enough yet (plus I despise Riley). The 5th season story arc isn't happening, but Dawn exists.

****

Distribution: This is the first time I've ever mentioned distribution in any of my fics, but I'm assuming that nobody would take any of them without ASKING first. It's just tacky otherwise.

Dedicated to Pippa, for her immense coolness; Emma, for her excessive-but-still-funny sarcasm; and Lynne, for her cuteness.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Buffy and Silence were in the back of the Magic Box; the training room. After much pestering from Silence, Buffy had finally agreed to allow him to test his combat skills.

"Because I've got a _whole_ lotta tension to relieve, and trust me when I say it's best not to be on the receiving end." 

Silence, unsurprisingly, grinned.

"I say bring it on."

"Ookay, but don't tell me I didn't warn-"

Buffy was caught short when Silence dove at her, knocking her to the floor with a lightning fast sweep. She felt her breathe being expelled violently. But instead of getting mad, she was actually rather amused. It seemed she had misjudged the guy. Maybe now there was an opponent of nearer her level to spar with. (Excluding Spike, who just bugged her)

Instead of responding with a witty comment, Buffy did a scissors-kick, knocking Silence backwards. He slammed into the wall. 

He got back up to his feet slowly, look a little shaken. He gave her a weak smile.

"Looks like pain resistance ain't one of the traits I kept. But..." 

He was a blur, and was suddenly standing two feet away from her.

"...I'm guessing speed was."

He walked over to her, and they began fighting hand to hand. Buffy threw a punch that ought to have knocked him flying again, but Silence's arm was instantly there, blocking. 

They were both so engrossed in the fighting that neither of them noticed the rest of the gang had gathered at the door, and were watching them in stunned awe. Dawn in particular seemed to be impressed.

Silence did a roundhouse kick, his trenchcoat swirling with the move. Buffy was too slow to decept and was knocked back. They were both silently noting the others strengths and weaknesses. _That was only around as powerful as you'd expect from a normal vamp. But it was sure fast as hell. _Buffy was impressed by Silence's reflexes, they were better than almost all the other opponents she'd ever fought. 

The rest of the gang were just staring at this point – even fights between Buffy and Faith were never this intense. Giles saw Buffy use several moves he knew she hadn't learnt from him. 

Suddenly, Silence knelt down on the ground. His hands tensed out in front of him. Buffy began to advance - assuming he was too exhausted to go on – when,

__

Silence, trenchcoat swirling, did a back-flip which caught Buffy under her chin, knocking her up into the air.

She landed on the training mat on the other side of the room. 

15 feet away.

Silence stood up. There was a stunned silence. Broken by Xander.

"Guess you've been eating your spinach, huh?"

* * *

Angelus was positively ecstatic as he sped along the highway towards Sunnydale. After being trapped, restrained with a soul for so long, he was beginning to believe he'd never be free again. 

__

Looks like soulboy has weaker willpower than we all thought.

Angelus was calculating his game plan during the journey. 

It wasn't too complicated – do none of the things he had done last time around. 

Instead of actively seeking the Slayer out, he would hide, watch her, study her style, and inevitably find a weakness. Angelus wasn't the impatient sort, and he had eternity. He would identify the chinks in her armour. Then, when the time was right, he would let his presence be known to her. He would finish the long overdrawn fight between them. He would do what he had yearned, and dreamed of doing ever since his souled counterpart had met her.

He would kill her.

* * *

"So....do you gotta girlfriend back in....say, where are you from again?"

"Uh, technically when I'm not on a mission, I don't exist."

"Oh."

Ever since Dawn had seen Silence pull off that way cool move - effectively kicking her sister's ass - she had accepted the fact she might kinda sorta maybe have a crush on him. But he might like her back, right? After all, he had called her hot!

"So...that means you're single then, right?" she persisted. Silence just smiled. 

Dawn took this as a good sign. 

"So, let me get this straight," Buffy decided it was a good time to interrupt. "Until we defeat whatever evil is coming our way, you're basically stuck here?"

Silence nodded.

"And after we've killed it, you go back to..." Buffy made a vague gesture with her arm. "...Wherever?" Silence fidgeted slightly.

"Well, not exactly. The PTB are all-powerful, as you know. But when us worker ants go on a certain amount of missions, we begin to remember things from our past times on earth." He paused. Buffy realised she'd never seen him look so serious.

"And this is a bad thing...how?" she prompted. He sighed.

"Anything can happen while we're here. It's been known for us guys to fall in love." He said quietly. "And if we remember that, then it makes us-"

"-Miserable." Finished Giles. "No good to the Powers to help fight on earth."

"Yeah. And it ain't only that. Sometimes the PTB require us to be ruthless to get the job done. It's not pretty. And if we have all these memories of doin' all this stuff, well....it gets to you. Anyway. The PTB only allow us to go on missions a certain number of times. After that they just leave us on our current assignment. We can't go back. And I think this time is my last one."

"And you just live out your life as a human? No powers, nothing? " asked Willow gently.

Silence smiled. "Hey, it isn't as bad as it sounds."

"This is tragic and all," interjected Xander. "But what happens until this evil shows up? Do you just wait here?"

"Why do you ask? You got a problem with my presence?" challenged Silence.

"Hey man, I've got no problem. It's cool to have someone else do the jokes for once."

Silence grinned. "I could never live up to the standards you've set, but thanks all the same."

The tension in the room broken, everyone felt free to ask Silence all the plaguing questions they'd contained until now.

"So, are you on a name to name basis with the Powers?" asked Buffy. 

"Well, uh, I mean," Silence stammered.

"-What do they look like anyway?" Dawn piped up.

"Know any hot female messengers?" Xander asked eagerly. 

"I have always wondered, that is to say..." Giles started.

None of them noticed Angelus's grinning face looking in from outside. He silently mouthed a single word.

"Soon."

__


End file.
